


The Storm's End

by Duster6789



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Widower!Gendry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duster6789/pseuds/Duster6789
Summary: Arya's life had been cruel to her at nearly every step of the way. She had a happy childhood before having it snatched away by tragedy. She was known as the great warrior who ended The Long Night but she had given up everything that she was for those skills. Now she had sailed around the world, the first to discover that it was round, and she was about to die with the coast of Westeros in sight.----------Guess where she crash lands and who helps her.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	The Storm's End

Arya's life had been cruel to her at nearly every step of the way. She had a happy childhood before having it snatched away by tragedy. She was known as the great warrior who ended The Long Night but she had given up everything that she was for those skills. Now she had sailed around the world, the first to discover that it was round, and she was about to die with the coast of Westeros in sight.

Always so close to achievement.

Always just missing out.

Arya watched from the sinking ship as her crew rowed to Tarth for their lives while she was quickly engulfed by waves. It was said that a good Captain always went down with their ship, that was why she gave the command to be left behind. Yet, all she could think of was that she had been in the same situation before.

Surrounded by waves of danger as everything came crashing down around, except this time is was water and not flames. Yet she could still picture Sandor Clegane's face, pleading her to choose to live... and this was the life she had chosen... one of danger, again.

So she did. She chose to live. She grabbed onto the fallen mast and refused to let her head drop below the water.

She fought a battle that she did not know how to win. She resigned to the fact that she could not win, all she could do was fight to not lose.

Yet, try as she might, the waves engulfed her. And the last thing that she saw was a man, with a set of striking blue eyes, screaming at her to come back to him.

\------

Gendry couldn't stop watching her. He had thought he would never see Arya Stark again, yet there she was. Resting in one of the spare chambers of Storm's End while his Maester tended to her.

She had washed up with pieces of her ship, the sail showing the Stark sigil, and Gendry knew her on sight. Where all of her crew were, he could not guess.

The old maester was one of the kindest members of Gendry's staff. He somehow knew that she was alive, but all Gendry could see was a drowned woman. Maester Jurne had seen a lot of near-drownings in his time, being so close to Shipbreaker Bay, and so he knew better. And Gendry watched her. Waiting.

He was not proud to admit that, for a long time, he had thought that he hated her. He thought that she had spurned him and treated him badly. Davos had helped him to see it differently, that sometimes two people can share the same experiences and feel differently about them. Gendry had thought they were brought close by their past but that didn't mean that she felt the same. Davos had explained that King Robert Baratheon had loved Lady Lyanna Stark and tore apart the realm for her, and then spent the rest of his days bitter and fathering bastards because he lost her. Gendry didn't want to be his father... so he let go of his attachment to her.

But it was certainly not indifference that he felt as he watched her struggling for her life. She looked so helpless. But Arya had always been such a fighter. Annoyingly so when she was young and angry. Fascinatingly so when she was in Winterfell. No, Gendry felt terrified of losing her again, despite losing her twice before.

All he wanted was for her to open those grey eyes.

\------

Arya awoke to the friendly face of an old man. He spoke to her, but she couldn't take in what he was saying. He helped her to sit and offered her some food. She managed some bread dipped in honey. The old man looked overjoyed.

And then he walked into the room. Gendry. The man she imagined seeing as she was dying. But she hadn't imagined it. And she hadn't died.

To her relief, Gendry smiled at her warmly. He spoke to her, but all she could hear were echos of the words of the two men. She tried to speak but her voice was hoarse. It startled her.

"My dear," she finally heard the old man say, "I'm afraid we had to assist you with emptying your lungs of water. Salt water at that! So your throat will be sore for some time. Try to relax."

Arya begrudgingly settled back down, knowing well when to fight her battles and when to accept her situation. She was in safe hands. She was with Gendry. She looked up to him again and he reached for her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"You're in Storm's End, Arya," as soon as he said it, it seemed obvious, but she honestly hadn't made sense of anything so far. "You can rest here."

Never had anyone said those words to her and made her feel so safe. She hadn't known that it was something that she wanted.

She did as the men said and went back to sleep.

\------

Gendry had always found Arya's strength impressive. She insisted that she could move about the castle before the maester's advisement and so Gendry walked with her.

He took her to their humble Godswood with sapling weirwood trees, hoping that it would enable her to feel even just a little bit reminded of Winterfell.

Once there, she sat leaning against a tree, wincing as she lowered herself. The only sign of struggle that she had shown and if he had blinked then he would have missed it.

"This life suits you," she told him, smiling.

"You said that it would," he responded.

"I never imagined you like this though. You were always so angry, you seem settled here."

Gendry could only look at his feet to hide his blush at her compliment. "And you... made it back to Westeros. I'm sure you have lots to tell about your journey."

At that, she laughed, "the last time you saw me you wanted me to come to Storm's End. I took the long road, but..."

Gendry laughed at the memory before remembering what followed the last time they had that conversation.

"Did you marry?" she asked, opening the conversation to where they both seemed afraid to go. He should had known that she would be the brave one in the end.

"I did," he nodded, not quite feeling ready to freely elaborate.

Arya chuckled. "I knew you had only asked me because I was the only Lady that you knew."

Gendry raised his eyebrows, "so you admit that you're a Lady?" he laughed.

She sighed. "I cannot argue, I was born the daughter of a Lord. I realised as I traveled that by denying my birthright, I was denying my Lord Father and he was the best man that I ever knew. I just knew that I couldn't give you what you needed."

"I didn't ask you because you were the only Lady that I knew. I asked you because I didn't trust high borns. I felt like if you were on my side then I could do it... anything, actually... besides, you had become a beautiful woman. I understood why you didn't want to though."

"I'm afraid that you don't," Arya looked at him concerned. "The truth is that I have it within me to be anybody and do it well. But I was once told that it is usually men who choose to kill... a woman creates life, if I chose to take life... I couldn't be both - a killer and a mother. I chose to kill. And you saw my scars."

"So when you said that you couldn't give me what I needed..."

"Heirs," she nodded. "Do you have children with your wife?"

"I have a son, Brandon, and a daughter, Nymeria. My wife had the same heroine as you. I never knew that I could love so powerfully until I became a father."

"What about a husband?" Arya asked innocently. It felt like a punch to the gut anyway.

"I am a widower. I admit that I liked my wife more than I hoped to. She was kind and she never looked at me like a jumped up bastard. I cared for her, and she was a huge part of a life that I loved, so I think by the end I did love her. It wasn't as instantaneous as loving my children though."

"I'm sorry Gendry."

"Nothing could be done," he tried to smile and thought desperately of a way to change the subject. "Anyway, what is west of Westeros?"

\------

Arya knew that she was strong, she was probably well enough to travel after a few days, but she found that she was almost enjoying her convalescence.

Life at Storm's End was pleasant. 

The rural areas were wild, like her, as was the weather. She would enjoy a scenic walk one moment and have to rush to take cover the next. She met so many different people from different walks of life in the shelters that were dotted around because a storm discriminated against nobody, all were welcome in those shelters.

Gendry had a few of the men who used to be Brotherhood men on his staff, knighted or as guests. Ned Dayne seemed to be a long-term guest because he did not feel like he could return home after being outlawed. The wildness of Storm's End seemed to suit him too.

Arya was walking with Ned on one particular day when he surprised her, "I'm sorry to be frank, My Lady, but do you feel an attraction between us?"

Arya blushed at the mere notion and then felt further embarrassed by the implications of her blushing, he was sure to assume that her face confirmed his question. She used to be so good at schooling her expressions, but that had been a lifetime ago. "I'm sorry... but no," she avoided explaining herself for fear of hurting his feelings.

"I thought not... how about between you and Gendry?" he was so casual with his questioning. Arya had thought she could predict all behaviours because she had met every sort of person... Ned Dayne was apparently unpredictable. But at the same time was the same direct man that he used to be. Either way, he was indeed frank.

Arya could not answer his question at all this time. If he had worded the question in a different way, then she might have been able to explain that they had explored some form of affection in the past and it had gotten complicated so it was best left alone, but to ask if she felt an attraction to him... the answer was a firm yes. How could she give that answer when it really was complicated?

Ned looked a little too smug when he next spoke, "that sounds like a yes to me."

"It's not like that-"

"Of course it is. And why shouldn't it be?"

"Because... it is better left alone."

"That is what he said. He seems to think that there is something between you and I. I told him, and I will tell you too, that sometimes two people just make sense for each other. And that is what it is like watching the two of you together. Effortless. Why fight it? Fighting takes so much energy. If I never fight again, I will die a happy man."

Arya giggled, "I envy your peaceful ambitions."

"Do you not long for peace? After everything that you have been through."

Arya thought on that for a moment. "I do... I was relieved when I realised that I was bound for Westeros again. I longed for familiarity... I just don't really know where to find peace."

Ned laughed, "I used to think the same before I settled here. The clue is in the name, Storm's End, where your struggles end... peace is right here... if you let yourself find it."

"I washed up here. I nearly died. My struggles actually led me here."

"Maybe, but you were also brought back to health here. Where would you go instead? To your brother the King or your sister the Queen in the North? Both are so heavily loaded with responsibility that they will have you married off for a family alliance in no time at all. You will be an opportunity to them. Gendry would let you stay here and never force you to do a thing. Not even ask you to be his wife again, despite my hinting that he should. You can just be yourself."

Arya winced at the word 'again' which could only mean that Gendry had told Ned everything. She sighed. It was a pretty speech, but it was one that lacked much consideration of any responsibility. Gendry probably would allow her to stay indefinitely but she couldn't help but think that it would come with its own expectations.

\------

Gendry never ceased to be amazed by the notes that he would receive by raven from the King.

'Lord Baratheon,

Please inform my sister that I have sent for her crew to travel from Tarth directly to King's Landing. I do wish to see her before she travels to Oldtown to tell the Citadel all that she has learned.

I would have addressed this to her but this way enables you to discuss this message between you before she departs. You are, of course, welcome to attend court if you wish to travel with her.

King Brandon Stark of the Six Kingdoms of Westeros'

His steward was always suggesting that he should delegate tasks more often but Gendry couldn't even imagine asking someone else to search for Arya. He had a feeling that he knew where she would be.

He found her in the courtyard playing with both of his children. Ny was only one year old but she was happily walking around, while Brandon was four and loved nothing more than to play at swords. Wooden swords. Made from soft bark. It made sense for Arya to enjoy that sort of thing, when Gendry thought about it, she was fast and nimble and could dance circles around the young boy. At the same time she was extremely aware of her surroundings and would be careful to steer Brandon away from his little sister before the toddler got caught by a wooden sword. Ny was just chasing the two while giggling. All three of them were giggling and it tugged at his heart-strings.

Gendry knew that Arya would leave at some point but had been enjoying that she seemed in no rush to. She fit into his life like she had always been there. It had felt that way when they first met and it had felt like they had never been apart when they met again... except she was older... and beautiful.

She had somehow become even more beautiful. It was in her eyes, they used to be so cold, but now her smiles would reach them. He was in great danger of falling in love all over again. Maybe he never really stopped, just pushed it aside... perhaps it was the right time for her to leave... before it became too difficult to watch her go again.

His thoughts had started to fight against one another. On the one hand, he could hear Davos saying that just because he felt a way didn't mean that she did. On the other hand he could hear Ned Dayne saying that two people never made more sense together. Davos has much more life experience, and that advice had served him well before... he would just have to put Dayne's advice out of his mind.

He approached the object of his musings and his happy children and cleared his throat to announce his presence. Ny ran to him as fast as her tiny legs could carry her and he knelt down to scoop her up. Brandon kept trying to play but Arya was trying to calm him, asking him to listen to his father.

"Lady Stark," he started to say, she narrowed her eyes in annoyance but kept the smile, he laughed shortly. "I have just received a message by raven. You should read it." He handed it over and her eyes scanned the strip of parchment.

Brandon suddenly became excited about his father's arrival, "Dad did you see me fighting? Arya is not as mean as the Master of Arms. She says that people as small as me can learn sword moves in different ways. Like dancing."

Arya's eyes lifted in apology to him. It was Gendry who had asked the Master of Arms not to let his son take lessons yet, because he was too young, and he often felt guilty about letting him take the blame. He didn't seem to mind though. Instead Brandon attacked Gendry's knights with a wooden sword until they humoured the little boy. Gendry didn't seem to mind the thought of Brandon learning water dancing as much as actually learning techniques.

"I saw," he nodded. "You are going to be quite a warrior. I can tell already."

"Especially if Arya teaches me. Can she stay, Father?"

Gendry's eyes flicked to Arya again, against his will, and he mustered the strength not to feel sad about the question. "Unfortunately not, Son. The message she is holding is from the King asking her to visit King's Landing on her way to Oldtown."

"Can she come back?" the boy's face was eager.

Gendry looked to Arya then. "She can. If she wants to."

That seemed to be the right answer and he was rewarded by one of her bright smiles.

\------

Gendry had insisted on throwing a feast for her last night in Storm's End. Arya was grateful for the sentiment but didn't really enjoy attention.

The food was delicious and everyone was sociable while they were seated. Arya wore a plain grey, wool dress that was simple in design. There was one lose thread binding at the back, that wasn't there to restrict her breathing, it simply pulled the dress into a more flattering fit. Yet the wool became itchy and hot during dancing. It was when the dancing started that she felt the need to escape.

She found Gendry standing in her favourite spot on the battlements with the most impressive view of the sea. He was watching the waves crash, just as she liked to do. He turned when he heard her approach and it reminded her of a time in Harrenhal when she had thought she had snook up to a window only to find that he was not surprised that she was there. How did he always seem to see her when nobody else did?

He laughed gently as she approached. "I have only seen you in a dress once and you looked like a prisoner in it. You look... nice."

"I see you haven't lost the art of flattery. You look nice too."

They smiled at each other, and he looked away quickly. It was the first time she had felt awkward in his presence since she had asked him to show her what... it... was like.

"Lady Stark is not fond of dancing?" he asked and she gently shoved his arm, having no impact on his sturdy frame, he laughed anyway. Familiarity returning just as easily as it left them.

"Lady Stark is not fond of crowded places really," she responded.

His eyes darted to her, "you should have said, I wouldn't have thrown this together if I had known it would make you uncomfortable."

She looked at him fondly, "I know you wouldn't have. Brandon and Nymeria are having a wonderful time."

Gendry grunted. "I'm going to have a difficult time getting them to bed."

"You do that yourself?" she asked curiously.

"I like to," he nodded. Then they fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the sea once more.

"Is Lord Baratheon not fond of dancing?" she dared to ask.

That made him chuckle. "I didn't grow up learning the dances. I had to take lessons and it was humiliating." He paused as Arya laughed. "Stop that," he said playfully, laughing all the same. "Dancing is the biggest part of this world of Lords and Ladies that still makes me most uncomfortable."

Arya stopped laughing at that and turned to face him. The urge to comfort him was there in her chest, it gave her an idea. "Give me your hand," she offered her left hand and reached for his right. He looked wary but gave her the hand that she wanted. She pulled him away from the battlement wall to a larger space and turned to face him. They could still hear the music where they were but it was mixed with the sounds of the waves of the sea.

She shifted her left hand in his right so that they were palm to palm and guided his left hand to her waist. He seemed shocked at the thought of touching her and his face looked nothing but worried, that made Arya chuckle as she placed her right hand on his left shoulder. She smiled at him, making the corners of his lips quirk. Then she started to move.

She made her moves large and deliberate at first so that the parts that she touched followed her lead. It didn't take long before they both settled into a gentle sway to the rhythm of the music. But it felt like all they could hear was the sea. She dared to look into his eyes and found affection there.

It seemed as though being caught watching her spurred him into an explanation. "I have never been taught this dance."

She giggled, "I'm not sure it is one that can be taught, it is just about enjoying the rhythm." She looked into his eyes, "maybe if you remember that it is all just swaying to music, in the end, you won't feel so uncomfortable about dancing."

He smiled gently and closed his eyes as he whispered, "this is how I imagined it."

Arya found herself whispering in response, "imagined what?"

"Us. Our life. Me over complicating things and getting embarrassed, you finding solutions. It's silly but... I was never in more danger than when I was with you... but I was never happier," Gendry confessed it all as though it were rehearsed. But Arya knew that every word were true.

"The first time we met, I thought I had lost all that I could lose. The second time we met I had learned that I had been wrong. I was completely broken. Yet... when I was with you, I didn't feel lost, I knew exactly what I wanted."

He smiled at her before lowering his face to hers. He kissed her gently, as though he were afraid to startle her like a deer. She kissed him back with all of the love she had held in her body since the day she had turned down his marriage proposal. It felt like a relief to give it an outlet to the right man.

It was Gendry who ended the kiss, resting his forehead against hers. "I think you might have made me feel a bit too comfortable." 

She laughed in a higher pitch than she expected.

After a moment of smiles, Gendry turned serious. "What will you do after you visit Oldtown?"

"I should go to Winterfell," she told him honestly, she had been thinking about it a lot.

Gendry looked disappointed, but nodded, "of course."

"I have to. I should see how Sansa has rebuilt and-"

Gendry pulled away from their embrace. "You're a Stark of Winterfell."

"My childhood was in Winterfell. I tried to go back there, you were there, but it didn't feel like home anymore. I thought I would feel like myself if I was there but I didn't."

Gendry looked like he was considering her, not understanding what she was not able to say. She couldn't really blame him for looking so confused.

"Gendry, Winterfell is not my home anymore. I didn't really think that Westeros was my home anymore... until I crash landed here."

"Storm's End is home?"

Arya chuckled, "Storm's End... where the inner turmoil ends."

Gendry scrunched up his nose before starting to laugh, "did Ned Dayne say that to you?"

"Yes, he did... but it's true."

"It's a terrible play on words," he shifted awkwardly.

Arya placed a hand on each side of his face and he responded by placing his hands on her waist, "Gendry, it's true. For Ned, and for me. I have been searching the world for a place where I can feel freedom and happiness... and it's here... with you."

He kissed her again, somehow even sweeter than before. She threw her arms around his neck and drew him closer to her, because that was what she wanted, him to be close to her for as long as she could keep him there.

She had been born the daughter of a Lord, the Lady Arya Stark. From there she had been Arya Underfoot, Arya Horseface, Arry the Orphan boy, Nan, Cat, Beth, Mercy... the bringer of the dawn... so many different versions of herself. As she kissed the man in front of her with enough fervour to make her truly appreciate being alive, she thought to herself that maybe there was one more role that she could fulfill and maybe it could be just the role she had been waiting for... Lady Arya Baratheon.


End file.
